A Marine's Release
by MissAnnBlack
Summary: What will Emmett do to find release when he is home on leave?


_A/N: I own nothing! Unfortunately it all belongs to SM!_

Sex. That's what has been on my mind all fucking day. I haven't had sex in months. I don't know why. I have had blue balls for weeks. Well, that's not true. I have become best friends with my right hand. Unfortunately, that is not the release I wanted. I wanted some pussy. I wanted a woman wrapped around my hard cock. Not my hand.

I mean, I am Emmett McCarty. I'm a fucking Marine, for God's sake. I should have women beating my door down to get with me. Why don't I? Because I just came home from Iraq. With the things I saw over there, I really don't want a relationship. I don't want the commitment. Frankly it wouldn't be good anyways because I'll be leaving back out soon. But for now, I need some sex. I need some action. I need some fucking release.

So here I am standing in front of the hottest club in Seattle. It's called "The Hot Box". I could hear the music blasting out of the speakers all the way in the parking lot. My friends walked up next to me. I looked around me. There was Jared, Paul, Jasper, and Jake. All were Marines with me.

We walked smugly up to the rope of the club and walked in. There was a sense of cockiness to our step. Hell, we were fucking Marines. We were bad asses. We had reason to be smug and cocky.

As we walked in, my eyes scanned the dance floor. I saw the hottest girl I had ever seen working her shit to the song booming from the speakers. The song playing was "Carry out" by Timbaland. I loved this song even more now. I swear every time I hear the song now I would see her ass shaking and her hips moving just like that. This woman knew how to shake it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly turned my head away from the goddess on the dance floor. I saw Jake looking at me. This guy was like a brother to me, but at the moment I just wanted to punch him in the face for making me turn my attention away from her.

"Hey, we're heading to a table. You wanna get the drinks?" he asked me.

I really didn't. I just wanted to watch this sex queen dance. Maybe have her use those hips with me! My eyes went back to her. Yeah, I really wanted those hips on me! "Yeah, man. I guess I'll get those drinks." I walked over to the bar.

As I waited for the bartender to come over to me, I watched the woman dance again. After a few minutes, the bartender came over. I got the drinks and found the other guys. I sat with them a few minutes just drinking.

"So, Emmett, you find any hot ladies you wanna get freaky with tonight?" Leave it to Paul to ask that. All that was ever on his mind was sex and the next hot woman he was going to be with. Let's face it, though, who was I to say anything right now. All I was thinking about was sex and that hot, sexy female out on the dance floor.

"Well, you see that sex goddess out there in the blank tank top and short as hell skirt with the long black hair? She's mine." I gave them a look that said if they went near her I would break them in half, and they knew I could.

I drank my beer and slammed the empty bottle back on the table. I got up and started walking to Sex on Legs. As "Peaches and Cream" by 112 came on, I slipped up behind her. I grabbed her hips and started grinding against her. She ground her hips into my manhood.

Her hands came up into her hair and I groaned. This woman had no idea what she was doing to me. She bent down quickly and her ass was practically hanging out of her skirt. I couldn't help but notice the black lace thong she was wearing. My rod was as hard as steal in an instant. She rubbed her ass into my cock.

She stood up slowly and turned around. She had a very smug grin on her face. "You like that do ya?" she whispered lustfully into my ear as she positioned herself so that my leg was between hers.

I groaned as she started to grind her lovely self into my leg, her leg rubbing against my most precious asset. "Yes… yes I do," I stammered. I know, very genius thing to say to the hottest girl I have ever met while she's practically fucking me with our clothes on in the middle of the dance floor, but all the brain had gone from my brain to my cock in a split second when I saw her thong.

I recovered from my moment of brainlessness and I reached a hand between us. I pushed my hand up under her skirt and felt her wetness through her panties. I moaned into her ear. "I take it you like it too, huh?" She moaned as I ran my fingers over her core through her panties. "Yeah, you like that, don't you? You like it when I touch you like that." She nodded her head.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this in the middle of so many people. I slowly slid my finger underneath her thong and rubbed her clit. She sucked in a sharp breath and moaned into my ear. She bucked her hips in time with the music and I knew what she wanted even if she couldn't say it.

I slipped one finger into her and listened as her breathing increased. I slipped another finger into her and heard another sharp intake of breath. I pumped my fingers into her in time with the music. Slowly adding another finger every few seconds. I was surprised when I realized I had four fingers inside her. I rubbed her clit with my thumb as I pumped in and out of her with my fingers. Moments later her walls tightened around my fingers and she came all over my hand. It felt great. I pulled my fingers out of her and raised my hand to my mouth.

I sniffed my fingers and groaned. "My god, you smell good." I licked my fingers one by one and groaned even more. "You taste even better."

We danced some more. This girl was hot. I wanted to be inside her more than I had ever wanted anything in my life. There was one problem. I didn't even know her name.

"Hey, baby. I need to get something to drink alright?" I said into her ear in an attempt to be heard over the music. She nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the bar and told the bartender what we wanted. "So, what's your name?"

"It's Samantha. What's your's, sexy?"

"It's Emmett. I'm in the Marine Corps."

"Holy fuck! Are you serious?" She gave me another lustful look and bit her lower lip. "God, that's sexy. I love a man in a uniform."

We drank our drinks while sitting at the bar talking. She slammed her glass down on the bar and stared at me. I chuckled. "What?"

"We're going back to my place." She grabbed my hand and we were off. We took my blood red Camaro. She looked so good sitting in the passenger seat. I wanted to take her right there.

As soon as we got to her place, I slammed the car in park and turned the car off. We both practically ran to her front door. We were instantly in a lip lock. She fumbled with the keys to get the door open. As soon as she succeeded, I picked her up. Her legs automatically going around my waist, our lips locked in an intimate battle.

We got inside and I kicked the door shut and slammed her back into it. She moaned. I tore her panties from her and whispered to her "Thank God, you're wearing a skirt." She giggled at me.

I pulled my pants down just far enough and slammed myself into her. She screamed my name and thrust her hips into me. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to hold out. It had been a while since I had been inside a woman and this one, Sam, felt great. She was so tight around my dick and so warm. It felt like Heaven to be inside her.

She screamed my name again and I knew she was loving this as much as I was. We came together a few moments later.

I carefully set her down and tried to catch my breath. I leaned my forehead against hers, breathing heavily. I tried to pull my pants up the best I could. I didn't even bother trying to button them.

"Well, that was fun!" she said was she had caught her breath. I laughed at that.

"Yeah, it was! Sorry I kind of assaulted you like that."

She got a cocky yet evil look on her face. "That's alright. I'm just going to have to punish you now."

"Thank you, God, for bringing me to her," was the only thing I could think of when she took my hand and started leading me up the stairs, I assumed, to her bedroom.

I was right. She led me to her bedroom. One inside, she let go of my hand and went over to her bed. She got down on her knees and pulled a trunk out from under her bed. She opened it up and took out what looked like a whip. She whipped it at me and told me to take off my shirt. Once that was done, she cracked the whip again. This time it hit me across the back. It felt fucking good. I don't know why, but it did. She told me to take off my pants. I did and earned a whip across my ass.

This woman was going to be the death of me. I had never been into whips before but this was hot as hell. She laid the whip down long enough to take her clothes off and told me if I moved she'd whip me again. All that did was make Lil Emmy stand at attention. I guess he knew who the boss around here was too.

Once she had gotten undressed, she walked back over to the trunk. Along the way she rubbed the whip all over her body; over her breasts, across her pelvic area, everywhere that mattered. Every step she took was slow and methodical.

When she got to her trunk, she bent down so her ass was pointed at me. I couldn't help but look and notice how tight and tone it was. I just wanted to walk over there and smack that ass. I couldn't help myself, so that's exactly what I did.

I'm guessing that's exactly what she was hoping I would do. As I smacked her ass, she jumped up. She turned around and slapped fluffy pink hand cuffs on me and told me to lay down on the bed. What the hell did this woman have in mind for me?

I laid down on the bed. She handcuffed my hands and feet to the bed and I couldn't move. She had me spread eagle on her bed. She bent down into her trunk again and this time pulled out chocolate sauce.

If it was possible I just got harder. I couldn't believe it. Was she really going to do what I thought she was going to do? My answer came within seconds when I felt the coldness of the sauce being poured over my rock hard abs. I watched as she bent her head and licked it off me. I groaned at the sensation of her tongue on my flesh. She licked off every drop of chocolate.

Then she lathered my penis in it. I almost spilled myself at the sensation of it. Before I knew it, her mouth was around my dick, sucking the sauce off it. It was killing me that I couldn't move and touch her. I longed to tighten my fist around that long black hair. I longed to touch her and pleasure her as she did me.

As she sucked off the last bit of chocolate, I came in her mouth. I groaned when I saw that she swallowed all of it. She's so my kind of woman.

"Have I been punished enough?" I said when my breathing evened out again.

"I suppose you have. Do you promise to be a good boy from now on?" she said sexily as she un-cuffed me.

"O HELL NO!" I said as I took her once again.


End file.
